Total Drama: Back to the Island
by DetectiveEffective
Summary: Welcome to Total Drama: Back to the Island where 14 brand new contestants will be competing for 10 million dollars! The finale to episode one is finally up! So far: The contestants have voted off their third camper! Chapter 9 is in the works! Who do you want to win? Answer on my poll! Hit 1000 views!
1. Character List and Status

We're almost there, guys! Just a few more! By the way, I'd love to thank all who are participating by submitting a character! I get watery eyes just thinking about it.*sniff* okay, maybe I don't. But still, thanks!

Boys:

1) Peter eliminated

2) Skyler

3) James

4) Jackson

5) Shane

6) Junior eliminated

7) Aaron eliminated

Girls

1) Fiona

2) Kyra

3) Lexi

4) Olivia

5) Isabella

6) Sabrina

7) Rachel


	2. Theme song

(Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine!)

Kyra and Jackson are racing up the giant hill.

(You guys are on my mind!)

Jackson knocks Shane off of the hill and the camera follows Shane until he makes a huge splash into water and Olivia can be seen getting carried off by interns in the background.

(Ask me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see!)

Sabrina is at the dock of shame blowing kisses at boats.

(I wanna be, famous!)

Lexi kills a bug in the cabin.

(I wanna live close to the sun)

Peter is doodling a picture of money.

(Well pack your bags cause I've already won!)

Rachel is sneaking around the mess hall in laser tag gear.

(Anything you do, nothings in my way.)

Aaron and Isabella are performing in a Romeo and Juliet stage.

(I'll get there one day.)

Junior closes the curtains on the play.

(Cause I, wanna be, famous)

Fiona is saying something inaudible in the confessional.

(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)

James is stretching on the dock of shame at night.

(Whistling)

Chris places a smiley face sticker on Skylar's forehead. Skylar then sits down with the other contestants and whistles the end of the theme with them.

(The screen fades to black.)


	3. Episode 1, part 1

A train crossed over a humongous bridge and stopped at the Island. "Welcome to this season of Total Drama!" Announced the one and only Chris McLean. " Along with me are 14 teenagers ready for weeks of drama and a chance at ten million dollars. So, get a bucket of popcorn ready for Total Drama: Back to the Island!"

*Theme song plays*

"Please welcome: Sabrina!" A stunning blonde in a pink crop top and white shorts elegantly stepped down from the train, posed, and winked. "Hi Total Drama! Thanks for having me!" She said as she blew a kiss at the camera.

"Next, Peter!" A boy in a black and green striped shirt and beige bottoms jumped off the train and knelt to look for his glasses. "Hey Total Drama." He said as he searched.

"Rachel!" A girl in a white long sleeved shirt with a pink heart design and blue jeans hopped off the train, picked up Peter's glasses, and handed them to him. "Hi Total Drama!" She said. She turned to see she was receiving a glare from Sabrina.

"Aaron!" A kid in a tan shirt, jacket, hat, shorts, and boots stepped off the train and gave Sabrina and Rachel a quick wink, and they both giggled in response. "Hello Total Drama." Aaron said.

"Fiona!" A girl in a blue hoodie, black leggings, and blue shorts stepped down from the train. "Greetings Total Drama." She said. She sat down by herself on the ground and began reading a book she brought with her. Aaron attempted to wink at her, but she ignored it 100%.

"Skylar!" A guy with a black leather jacket, red white and blue t-shirt, and blue jeans with a belt hopped off the train. Sabrina blew him a kiss, and he stuck his tongue out in return. "Hey Total Drama!"

"Isabella!" A girl in a white tunic and pink uniform skirt stepped down from the train. She felt very uncomfortable when she saw Aaron starting at her. "H-Hi Total D-Drama." She murmured.

"Jackson!" A boy dressed for a soccer match jump from the train. "Hey Total Drama."

"Olivia!" A red-haired girl in a light yellow top and purple leggings front flipped off the train, closed one eye, and stuck out get fist with her thumb sticking up. "Hey Total Drama!" Shouted Olivia. "Whoop de doo..." Fiona said sarcastically, but Olivia just ignored her.

"Shane!" A tall, tanned, blonde boy in a brown jacket, black jeans, and black boots stepped off the train and hi fived Olivia. "Nice one." He whispered. "Hey Total Drama!"

"Kyra!" A skinny cherry-red-haired girl in a pair of blue jeans and a tight black jacket casually stepped off the train. "Like, hey Total Drama." She said.

"James!" A guy with a jet black faux hawk in a sleeveless black hoodie and Jeans stepped down from the train. "Sup, Total Drama." He said.

"Lexi!" A pink haired woman with piercings all over her face with a black leather jacket, white tank top, black jeans, and combat boots. She opened her bag and find a dress she hated that her mom packed for her. "Oh, no. I seemed to have dropped it." She sarcastically said. She then threw the dress at Chris' face. "H-hey!" Chris shouted. "If I remembered you hosted this show, I NEVER would've auditioned." She flipped off the camera and walked to the others.

"Geez. Last but not least, Junior." A tall muscular boy with an orange t-shirt with his name on it and blue jeans climbed down from the train. "Hi Total Drama!" He said.

"Great, everyone's finally here." Chris said. The train departed from the island and Chris pressed a button that exploded the long bridge. "Everyone," Chris said. "Welcome to Total Drama: Back to the Island!"

(A/N: thanks for the diverse and interesting characters guys! By the way, there are going to be two alternate endings, each with a different winner. Oh, and a few characters will come back after they are eliminated. See ya! Check back for Chapter 2!


	4. Episode 1, part 2

Chris lead everyone to a campfire with just enough seats for everyone. "Okay, so first, I'll assign you into two teams: yellow and Gray. On the yellow team: Isabella, Lexi, Junior, Peter, Rachel, Sabrina, and... Aaron." Chris said. " the gray team includes Jackson, James, Shane, Skylar, Olivia, and Fiona." Everyone was already sitting with people that were on their team.

"In your applications, you were asked to say your fear." Chris said with a grin, though the contestants were all unsettled. "Your first challenge is to overcome your fear. If you can't, you will enter a race around the island with the other pansies. The person finishing last will lose the challenge for their team and have to send someone home. If there are no racers from the other team, you automatically lose, got it?"

Everyone looked at eachother and then back at Chris who had his hand in a gray box. "So, first fear facer will be..." He paused for effect, "Fiona!" Fiona started to think about what she said on her application. She had written almost nothing. "Please come with me." Said Chris.

Everybody started to follow Chris until they were at the beach. "Please put this on." Chris said. He handed Fiona a blindfold and she tied it over her eyes. Chris then spun her twenty times, to the point where she almost threw up. Chris then pressed a button on a remote that caused a sponge elevator to pop up from below the water. He shoved Fiona in and pressed the button, making the elevator doors close and forced the elevator to plummet to the bottom of the sea. Some water got all over the contestants.

"Crap!" Peter yelled as the water caught him by surprise and made him fall over. His glasses fell and he got in his hands and knees to look for them.

"Here they are, Peter!" Sabrina said as she handed Peter his glasses. Peter took his glasses back and said thanks. When he put them back on, he saw Sabrina's face. "Right, uh.. thanks a lot." Peter said timidly.

(Confessional with Peter)

"Wow. She was just beautiful. " Peter said as he started to daydream.

(Back on the beach)

"That looks pretty intense.." Rachel said to Chris. "I know, right? Ahh, this shows great."Chris said I'm response.

"Hi Aaron." Isabella said. "Hey Isabella" Aaron responded while turning to face her. "Could I ask you a question?" Isabella inquired. "Sure!" Just then, the elevator burst back above the water and released Fiona. Rachel ran to the elevator, hoping to take off Fiona's blindfold, but was knocked out the way by Sabrina in a race to take it off. "Hey!" Rachel exclaimed, but no one seemed to be paying attention until Sabrina took off the blindfold on Fiona's face.

(Confessional with Sabrina)

Sabrina can be seen with her legs up. "Look, I have all these fools tricked. I'm gonna get on everyone's good side, and use them all. Winnings gonna be a piece of pie. That Rachel better not interfere with my plans!"

(Back to the Beach)

"Are you okay, Fiona?" Sabrina seemingly sincerely asked. "Yes, I'm fine Sabrina." Fiona said in return. "It was quite peaceful down their actually. Perfect for reading. Thank you for your concern."

Chris put his hand back into the gray team's box. "Shane." Chris said. Shane gulped, remembering what he had said. "The rats and the heights."

Everybody started walking up the tallest hill on the Island. "You see that trampoline there Shane?" Chris asked. "That's not a trampoline. It's a bunch of rats." Shane gulped and looked down. He looked back at his team and saw Olivia giving him two thumbs up. "Dude, are you going to jump or not?" Lexi asked. "I am, I am. Just, uhh... getting mentally prepared... Here goes nothin!" He said as he turned around and fell. As he fell, he just kept screaming. "Oh my!" Rachel shouted as she watched from above. "Hah. This show is great." Chris remarked.

Peter stood next to Sabrina as everyone watched him fall. It was taking much longer than expected. "Hi Sabrina" Peter quietly said. "What was that?" She politely asked. Behind Sabrina was Skylar who was sending Peter signals not to get close to Sabrina. Peter ignored him completely, being distracted by Sabrina's appearance. "Just saying Hi." Peter said.

"What's gonna stop the rats from separating?" Asked Fiona with her nose in a book. Luckily, Shane landed in water instead of the rats. Since he was facing backwards, he didn't know he wasn't going to land in the disease spreading public pooping rats.

"Sorry dude!" Chris yelled, " you didn't land in the rats, so it doesn't count!" Shane then shouted loudly, "Crap!"

After collecting Shane at the bottom of the hill, Chris put his hand back in the gray box. "James!" Chris announced. James whimpered. In his video, he said his number one fear was suffocating to death. How would they recreate that? He pondered.

Chris led everyone to the beach. "So, here's a waterproof walkie talkie. Say the words, and your challenge will be over. You need to be under for two minutes." Chris said. "No diving suit or submarine or anything?" James asked. "Nope."

"I'm not doing it." He said. "I'm not going to spend more than thirty seconds underneath the ocean waves. You know how many people die because of that? It's terrible! What kind of person would make someone else do that? That's just evil!"

"Okay then, you and Shane will be racers in the lap around the island." Chris stated. "Next we have..."


	5. Episode 1, part 3

"Olivia!" Chris finished. Olivia barely showed any sign of fear. "Sure," she calmly stated."why not."

Chris started leading everybody back up the hill. "How many times do we have to walk up this dumb hill?" Peter complained. "It's not that bad!" Jackson said as he jogged ahead of the crowd.

Kyra sped up her pace until she was side by side with Jackson. "Look," she said, "I'm bored, and you seem to have some energy leftover. Wanna have a quick race?" Jackson need in agreement. "3, 2, 1, go!" Jackson shouted. Kyra and Jackson took off running up the hill. "Are you guys really racing?" James said, "without me!?" James dashed hoping to reach the top before the others. "Hey!" Olivia shouted, "I wanna race to!" She began sprinting.

Soon everyone was racing to the top of the hill besides Chris, Rachel, Peter, Sabrina, and Isabella. "Shouldn't you be, like, waiting at the top?" Rachel asked Chris. "Hey! I didn't tell them to run!" Chris replied.

Jackson reached the top first, followed by James, then Olivia, then Kyra, then everyone else who participated. They sat down and waited for the others to walk to the top. Jackson took a seat next to Kyra. She was breathing heavily. "What, you're tired?" Jackson asked with a raised eyebrow. "What, you aren't?" She said back. "Actually, I'm not." He replied as he smirked.

Chris and the others finally made it to the top, and Olivia stood up. An intern ran up the hill with a bike. "Olivia, you simply have to ride down the side of the hill with this bike." Chris said. Chris barely tapped it and the back wheel fell off. "What?!" Rachel shouted. "Hey, don't worry!" Olivia said. "I can do this!"

She got prepared on the side of the hill, and got a push from Chris. Right as she started going down, the whole bike broke apart. She screamed as she rolled down the hill. Once she reached the bottom, she didn't move. "I can't feel my anything!" She shouted, "medic!"

Two interns ran up to Olivia's body and carried her off. Chris put his hands back into the box and pulled out another name. "Skylar!" Chris announced.

(In the confessional with Skylar)

"After seeing what happened to Olivia, I'm not ready to face any fears, any way."Said Skylar.

(Back to the Hill)

Chris lead everyone to the mess hall where everyone heard a roar. "Nope! Not doing this!" Skylar shouted. He peaked through the window to see untamed lions pacing around. "Okay then. That means it's your turn Jackson." Chris said. "Yours is quite simple actually. Just sit here... for forty minutes." Jackson shrugged and sat down.

"Meanwhile, it's time for the yellow team to start their challenges." Chris said. He stuck his hand into a yellow box and pulled out a name. "Sabrina!" Chris announced. "M-me?" She stuttered. "The one and only." Chris said. A tall man in a cook's apparel appeared behind everyone, with scissors in one hand and a bucket of mud in the other. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Chef."

(In the confessional with Sabrina)

"What does that... monster plan to do with those scissors... and the bucket? " Sabrina whimpered .

(Back to the Mess Hall)

"Look you hip scallywag! You won't look so pretty when I'm done!" Said chef. Sabrina screamed, "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! I forfeit!" Peter signed in relief.

(In the confessional with Peter)

"Honestly, I'm not sure if I'd still like Sabrina if she weren't so stunning..." Peter said.

(Back at the hall)

"Okay, so... next we have..." Chris started as he reached in the box for a name. "Rachel." Rachel looked scared, but was willing to do her challenge.

Chris lead everyone to the demolished train tracks where interns had set up two mine carts. "Since your fear is identical to Peter's fear, your both going to do the same challenge." Chris explained. "First, get in the carts." They both looked at eachother and gulped. "Next, hold on!" Chef pushed the carts with all of his mighty strength and they were sent flying on broken feeble traps.

Most of the track would collapse after Peter's cart rolled over it and Rachel's cart would have to do a hop over the gaps. Eventually, the debris was shaped into a slope that both Peter and Rachel went up. Eventually, the carts started going backwards, and this time sparks flew. Both Peter and Rachel screamed, Peter's scream having a higher pitch. A sudden jolt made Peter's glasses fall into the water. Peter then yelled something that required a sensor, a long sensor.

They ended back with the others, Rachel holding her hair back to vomit. "Are you guys okay?" Sabrina asked seeming concerned. "Just wonderful" Peter sarcastically said as he tried to regain his balance. He tripped on his shoelace and fell face first into the sand. "Next is.. Lexi!" Chris announced with a devious smile on his face. He then blew a whistle.

A horde of geese landed in front of the teens. Lexi started to have a flashback.

(Lexi's wonderful flash back, sponsored by Cartoon Network.)

Back when Lexi was four, she attempted running through a bunch of geese like people do on t.v. when they're happy or just accomplished something. However, when she tried, they swarmed her face and pecked at her constantly.

(Back to reality)

"Just run through the geese." Chris said. Lexi's pupils grew huge as she looked at the geese. "W-what? Y-you think I'm afraid of some stupid g-geese or something?" Lexi said as everyone watched her.

(In the Confessional with Kyra)

"Is this real? Ms. Bad girl is afraid of geese?"

(confessional with... Chef)

Chef is just laughing with watery eyes. "Oh, that's a good one. Tough girl's afraid of birds!" He wiped a tear from his eyes.

(Now, back to where we were.)

Lexi breathed heavily. She covered her head and ran through the geese, her heartbeat rising with each step taken. The birds eventually flew away, and that was it. "Not as horrible as I thought it'd be..." Lexi said to herself.

"Okay... that was lame." Chris said. "Next, Aaron!" Aaron was startled when an intern in a scary clown costume jumped out of the bushes. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Aaron shouted. "Just give him a ten second hug!" Chris said. "N-E-V-E-R, NEVER!" Aaron screamed. "Fine," Chris said, "then you'll be running too. Now to check on our sitting buddy, Jackson."

When everyone returned to the mess hall, Jackson was in fetal position in the floor. "No... nothing... too... long..." Jackson muttered. "Oh my, are you okay?" Sabrina asked. "No baseball... No football... No anything..." Jackson said.

Lexi walked over to him and slapped his face twice. "Get a hold of yourself, man!" She shouted. She then kissed him out of no where and dropped him back to the floor, unimpressed. "What the heck!" Jackson shouted. "Where did that come from!?" He shouted at Lexi. "Hey, calm down. Geez. Just doing a test... that you failed. " She said.

"Well. Anyways," Chris said confused by Lexi's odd gesture. "It's your turn Isabella." Isabella nodded in disagreement. "I'm not going to act like I was ever going to do the challenge." Isabella said depressed. "I'll just run around the island."

"Okay then. It's your turn Junior." Chris stated. "I don't think I'll be doing my challenge either..." Junior said with his head down. "Well, alrighty then. We're all done. The race around the island begins at 12:00 pm. Don't be late! All those that should be there are Junior, Isabella, Aaron, Sabrina, Skylar, Shane, and James." Chris said.

(In the confessional with Kyra)

"I don't know what happened, but I never did my fear. But... I don't want to say anything... Am I... cheating?"

(A/N: oooh... sometimes cheating! Check back next time for the race around the island!)


	6. Episode 1, final part

The racers were stretching at the mess hall. Chris McLean finally showed up and began explaining the rules. "It's simple. The interns have been marking a track from here to the top of the hill and back here using hurdles. If you finish last, your team loses. If you knock over two or more hurdles, you lose. Got it?"

There were no questions or objections from the competitors. Chef then walked to the left of the group, rose his right hand, and began the countdown. "Three... two... one... Go!" Chef yelled.

The racers took off and the gaps in between them began to increase. In last were Sabrina and Junior, and Sabrina was able to stay ahead with her long strides. However, Junior began to catch up to Sabrina with a burst of energy. Hoping no one was looking, Sabrina tripped Junior and he fell on top of a hurdle. "What the heck! We're on the same team!" Junior shouted. "And I'm not gonna be the one eliminated." She quietly said to herself.

In the lead was James and Isabella with James barely beating her. They reached the top of the hill and James slid on the fresh coat of dew covering the grass. He almost fell off the hill and tried to regain his balance as Isabella and Fiona passed him by.

Junior eventually caught up with Sabrina at the top of the hill and they raced eachother down hill. The others had already finished and it was already decided that Sabrina and Junior's team had already lost, all that was left was to see which one of them was less suitable for the team. In vengeance, Junior tripped Sabrina and everybody saw.

Junior reached the bottom first and Sabrina came rolling after him. "Aaaaand... finish!" Chris announced as the final two racers came in. "Sadly," Chris began without sincerity, "the yellow team has lost." Members of the gray team cheered as other members of the yellow team surrounded Sabrina who was emitting fake tears.

(The next day at the campfire)

Everyone had a happy face sticker handed out to them except for Sabrina and Junior who looked very tired. "The last sticker goes to..." Chris said as he paused for suspense. Sabrina and Junior's eyes opened as they waited for the answer. "Sabrina."

Junior got up and looked at everybody. "Just for the record," he began, "she tripped me first." Everyone looked at Sabrina who was making the most innocent face she possibly could. Junior was escorted to the dock of shame by Skylar and Chef. "I know she's evil!" Skylar shouted. "Warn the others!" Junior cried back as he was carried off the island by the boat.

"Wasn't that amazing?" Chris said. "Tune in for more on Total, Drama, Back to the Island!"

(A/N: I'll try to make future episodes shorter! Anyways, sorry creator of Junior, but he's off the island. Check back for episode two!)


	7. Episode 2

"Welcome to the second episode of Total Drama: Back To the Island!" Chris announced. "Last time, the contestants faced their biggest fears and competed in a race around the island. In the end, we had to say goodbye to Junior. Let's see what happens this time on Total Drama, Back to the Island!"

Everyone was in the mess hall, eating Chef's infamous food. This "breakfast" looked like green mushy spaghetti with a dry white sauce. "How old is this food?" Sabrina complained. Olivia stood up to throw away her food, but instead got a deadly glare from chef forcing her to sit back down. "I just had a death defying experience." Olivia said. "I don't want to die from food poisoning."

Chris then barged in through the door. "Hello, campers! Please follow me for today's challenge!" He said. The camera happily got up from their seats to follow Chris. The next challenge should take their minds off the food.

Everyone was led to two stages. "Today's challenge," Chris began, "is to perform and create a musical." Chris Pointed at a big box steeped to the brim with index cards. "Those cards will provide you a genre and setting for your musical."

(in the confessional with Lexi)

"A musical? Really?" Lexi said annoyed. " I'm so tired of this show!"

(Back to the stages)

"Chef and I will be judging your musical on a scale from 0 -100." Chris said. "The challenge begins... Now!"

Aaron ran to the box and pulled out a card that read: Romantic movie theater. "What?" He complained. Jackson put his hand in the box and pulled out a card that said: Murder Mystery Total Drama. "Musical murder mystery? On the island?"

The two teams began setting up their stages and making their scripts. The yellow team's script writers, Peter, Lexi, and Rachel, were having communication issues. The same situation was occurring with gray team's stage setters, Fiona, Shane, and Kyra.

Time eventually ran out and Chris called everyone to the gray team's stage. Jackson played a detective searching for the killer of Olivia on the island. The murderer, Fiona, went into hiding on the island. The singing was average, if not below average. Chris gave this play a rating of 32 while chef gave a 41.

The yellow team's play was about a love triangle between a cool kid, Peter, and a nerd, Aaron who both loved a cute girl, Isabella. The play was quite touching with good singing voices. However, Aaron threw up on Chef and Rachel from stage fright in the middle of the play. Chris gave a rating of 50 while chef gave a 0.

"Sorry yellow team," Chris said, "but you lost. Tonight you will be sending another camper home. You should really stop losing."

A few hours before it was time to send a contestant home, Skylar was trying to persuade the contestants of the yellow team to boot Sabrina off the island, calling her pure evil.

James noticed Kyra sitting at the dock of shame, kicking her legs with a guilty expression on her face. "What's up?" James inquired. "Oh! Nothing!" Kyra said surprised. James had an unsatisfied look on his face. "Okay fine, but promise not to tell anybody?"" James crossed his heart. "Alright. Well.. I didn't participate in first challenge. I was completely skipped." Kyra admitted. James looked shocked. James promised to keep this secret, though Sabrina was eavesdropping behind a tree with a sinister look on her face.

(In the confessional with Sabrina)

"Now I have a fail safe." Sabrina said putting her feet up. "If I'm to get voted off, I can just tell everyone about Kyra cheating and I'll stay on the island while she is sent home. Perfect!"

(The elimination ceremony with the yellow team.)

Everyone had a sticker, except for Aaron and Sabrina. Sabrina didn't look scared at all while Aaron had fear all over his face. "The safe one between you two is..." Chris started, " Sabrina."

Sabrina wasn't surprised while Aaron was escorted by Chris, Rachel, and Isabella to the dock of shame. He was depressed as he boarded the ship to loserdom. "Bye!" Isabella and Aaron simultaneously shouted.

"Two down, twelve to go." Chris announced. " Tune in to see who'll be eliminated next time in the third episode of Total Drama: Back to the Island!"


	8. Episode 3

"Welcome back to Total Drama my interested fans!" Said the host, Chris McLean. "Stay tuned to see romance, drama, and friendships in this episode of Total Drama: Back to the Island!"

(Theme song)

Sabrina privately met with Kyra in the morning at the dock of shame. "I know what happened." Sabrina said. "You didn't accomplish your challenge on the first episode." Kyra looked shocked. "Did James tell you?" She asked. "No, I have my ways." Sabrina answered. "Look.I bet you're afraid of being caught and going home." Kyra nodded in agreement. "Well, I promise not to tell anybody of your misdoings if we begin a little alliance."

Peter woke up and bumped his head on the bottom of the top bunk. "Ouch!" He moaned as he woke up Skylar who was sleeping above him. Skylar yawned as Peter got out of bed. "Peter wait." He said as he ended his yawn. Peter stopped. "Sorry if I sound like your mom or something, but you shouldn't get close to Sabrina." Peter looked upset. "I don't understand what you have against her." Peter responded, obviously oblivious to Sabrina's naughtiness. "Ugh," Skylar said. "Look, Sabrina is just going to use you some way, some how. If you're smart, you'll leave her while you can." Peter left the cabin with anger on his face.

(In the confessional with Peter)

"Does anyone else understand how my love life is any of his business? Because I don't."

(In the girls' cabin)

Isabella got out of bed and sat outside the cabin, and Kyra sat with her after Kyra had her talk with Sabrina.. "What's up?" Kyra asked. "You look troubled." Isabella started to blush. "Oh, um, well..." She began, "remember Aaron?" Kyra nodded. "Yeah, the guy who was eliminated last time, right?" Isabella nodded. "I think I may have an... . Ummm.. crush. On him." Kyra didn't look too shocked. "You're not surprised?" Isabella asked.. "I think you two are good for eachother. Back when we all... faced our fears, you guys always walked with each other when we traveled from place to place." Isabella tilted her head. "And remember when we got here, how you and Aaron had that awkward starting moment?" Isabella nodded. "Thanks for the talk Kyra, I know what to do." Isabella smiled and walked back into the cabin.

A few hours later, Chris gathered everyone together in the kitchen with Chef. "Today, we'll be having a three course cook off. An appetizer, an entree, and a dessert.. get ready to cook in 3..2..1.. go go go!"

The two teams broke up and had quickly decided a leader. In the yellow team, Rachel. For the gray team, James.

"Peter and Sabrina," Rachel began, "could you work on some fried dumplings?" The two nodded and got to work. "Isabella, Lexi. Could you make some marinated mushroom with Angel hair al pasto?" Lexi and Isabella began cooking and Rachel started to prepare cookies.

"Okay, Olivia, Fiona, and Shane, I need you to make some deviled eggs while me and Kyra make a steak, and Skylar and Jackson make Apple pie. Everyone got it?" The team nodded and got to work.

On the yellow team, Peter and Sabrina were having issues with the dumplings. They kept burning or they would end up undercooked. On the gray team, everyone seemed to work in unison..

"Peter, I'm gonna need you and Sabrina to get your acts together!" Rachel barked. "We're trying!" Peter said back.

Soon, everyone stopped communicating on the gray team and issues began to unfurl, such as a burnt steak. Before there was time to make another, time was up. "Everyone, please bring your appetizers!" The two teams sent their appetizer chefs into the room with their appetizers.

Chris and Chef first tasted the yellow team's pot stickers. "They're so doughy..." Chris complained. "I'd give this a 3 in a scale from one to ten." Chef nodded in disagreement. "It takes a true man to appeal to this dish's toughness I'd rate it nine of ten." Chris crossed his arms. "What's that l supposed to mean?!" Chris asked.

Olivia, Fiona, and Shane then presented their deviled eggs. "What is this, breakfast?" Chris whined. "Six of ten!" Chef disagreed once again. "Deviled eggs are not a breakfast food. And even if they were, these are mediocre. Eight out of ten!" Chris glared at chef. "Why do you keep disagreeing with me!"

Those who prepared the entrees entered the room with their food. "I'm not even in the mood to judge anymore! The gray team wins with a score of thirteen to twelve!" The gray team cheered as the yellow team moaned.

(At the elimination ceremony)

Everyone had a sticker except for Peter, Sabrina, and Rachel.. "the next sticker goes to Rachel!; Chris announced. It was down to Peter and Sabrina. "This final one goes to..." Chris began, "Pe-" "Wait!" Peter interrupted. I volunteer to island." Everyone was shocked.

(In the confessional with Isabella)

"Is it impossible to vote off Sabrina?" Isabella asked.

(In the confessional with Sabrina)

"All part of the plan." Sabrina said as she smirked.

(At the dock of shame)

Peter got on the boat and it departed. He waved goodbye and Sabrina and Rachel did as well.

(In the confessional with Isabella.)

"Aaron, I hope your watching this." Isabella said. "I have a poem for you.: there's something amazing that gold cannot buy. This thing is love and it's true. It's a blessing that not many have, and I'd love to give love to you."

(At the docks with Chris)

"Aww, wasn't that just sweet? Check back for more episode of Total Drama: Back to the island!"


	9. Who aren't you gonna root for?

Someone from the gray team will finally lose! Review the name of your least favorite member of the gray team and they will be eliminated next time on Total Drama: Back to the Island!

Gray team members:

Jackson

James

Olivia

Kyra

Shane

Skylar

Fiona


	10. episode 4, part 1

"Welcome back to Total Drama: Back to the Island!" Said the ecstatic host. "Last time, we bid farewell to Peter as he volunteered to go home after the contestants' cook off. In the confessional, after the elimination ceremony, Isabella presented a love poem to Aaron. Stay tuned for more stuff like this on Total Drama: Back to the Island!"

(Theme song plays)

Sabrina woke up feeling fabulous as always, completely content with herself. She looked around as she stretched to see Kyra absent from her bunk. 'She couldn't be counter plotting, could she?' Sabrina thought. She walked outside and saw Kyra and James talking on top of the boy's cabin. She snuck over and eavesdropped on their conversation, which happened to be about a relationship. 'I could use this info...' Sabrina thought.

(In the confessional with Sabrina)

"Who would've thought. Kyra and James? Juicy..." Kyra giggled a bit and the camera shut off.

(In the confessional with Kyra)

"Yeah Sabrina, we know you were there. Nice try." Kyra smirked and snapped at the camera before it shut off.

( In the girls' cabin with Lexi)

Lexi woke up and got to work. She zipped open her back and began searching for the formal dresses. Rachel looked down from her bed and saw Lexi burrowing through her bag. "What are you looking for, Lexi?" Rachel asked. Lexi looked up and saw Rachel's face. "Oh nothing. My mom just put some dumb dresses in my bag, so I'm trying to dispose of them." Lexi responded. "Hey Lexi, why are you so mean to Chris?" Lexi frowned. "That's classified." She said back.

(In the confessional with Rachel)

"Why can't everyone get along? I mean, we're only here for a couple weeks. We might as well make it enjoyable for everyone." Rachel rested her head into her arms and the camera shut off.

(In the boy's cabin with Skylar)

Skylar was already awake, awake to plan the downfall of Sabrina. She got Junior and Peter eliminated already, and she has to stop. He started thinking of something that could possibly stop her, and he realised. "A double crossing boyfriend! That's it!" Skylar quietly screamed.

Skylar woke up Jackson and proposed his idea. Jackson looked intrigued. "You're athletic, right?" Skylar asked. "And smart." Jackson continued. "Yeah, and modest." Skylar finished. "I think this double crossing lover boy could be you." Jackson looked upset. "Uhh... yeah... no." Jackson said. "She is going to win this million dollars if we don't do something!" Skylar said. "She's sending everyone home!" Jackson looked guilty. "Fine. I'll do it."

Chris loudly woke up the remaining contestants with a blow horn signaling everyone to come outside. "This next challenge is going to be about finding the other team's statue. Sounds easy, right?" Chris said. "No. Wrong. You'll be searching for them on boney island!" Everyone looked shocked, even Sabrina and Olivia.

(In the confessional with Isabella)

"I hear that boney island is where demons go to die!"

(In the confessional with Sabrina)

"I heard that boney island is where ghosts are born! That can't be true though, right?"

(The confessional with Jackson)

"I hear that if you take anything of the island, it will one day kill you!"

(Back to the cabin grounds)

"The motor boats will be waiting for you in the island. One gold, the other silver. Take them to boney island and I'll tell you the rest there." Chris finished.

(End of part one.)

(A/N: you know how I said future episodes would be shorter? Sorry, but using boney island feels like a special occasion.)


	11. episode 4, part 2

Chris McClean and the two teams met up at the dock of shame, where they found the silver and gold motor boats waiting for them. Chris then began announcing the instructions for the challenge, "Your first challenge is to take the boats to boney island, that island waiting for you on the other side of that mysterious fog." Chris cracked a grin as the contestants wished they had brought a second pair of underpants.

"It looks really unnerving..." Rachel whimpered. "I'm sure the contracts contracts say something about contestants and getting hurt." Lexi assured. Chris then butted in, "Yeah. It says that if you get hurt, ya can't sue! Do you know how many lawsuits there would be against us from Ezekiel after that whole season 3 thing? And Cody in season 1?" Olivia shrugged, but failed to conceal all the fear from her face. "Hey, who knows. Maybe all the rumors are false."

The teams loaded into their boats as told to by Chris. "The winner of this first challenge will reward you with a, you know, reward. Start in three, two, one... Now!"

Rachel closed her eyes and began humming the theme song to herself, other songs not being allowed according to her contract. The golden boat seemed to be lagging behind, due to the excess weight of the yellow team. "Ugh." Fiona sighed. "Sure I'd like to get there first, but..." she began. "I don't really want to get there first."

The gray team's boat arrived on Boney Island a few minutes before the yellow team's. "Congratulations gray team!" Chris announced. The gray team gave a weak cheer for winning their first challenge, but it was weak do they wouldn't anger any mutated monstrosities lurking around on the island. "For this challenge, both teams will be looking for the cardboard cutout of the smiley face sticker I give you at elimination ceremonies." Chris handed Sabrina and Isabella maps of the island. "Since the gray team made it here first, they'll get a map to the island. Yellow team," Chris said as he ripped a map in half. "You'll only see the eastern half of the island. " the entire yellow team gulped. "Ready," Chef began, "get set," both teams were prepared to search, "go!"

End of part two


End file.
